Rafe Remembers
by majiklmoon
Summary: Rafe has been stuggling to regain his memory. What happens when a heavenly vistor gives him a gift?


Rafe Remembers  
  
PG  
  
Disclaimer – Port Charles and its characters belongs to ABC and its writers. I am only borrowing them.

Author's Note:  This is a one part story!  Hope you like it…feedback is great.  
  
Rafe sat in the park, his head cradled in his hands. Why couldn't he remember? It was killing him. Thin only thing he had to go on was what other people told him, and he didn't know whom to believe anymore.  
  
Livvie kept telling him that they loved each other, and had for a long time. He wanted to believe her, he **tried** to believe her, but deep in his heart, he still had doubts. And then there was Allison. God, she was so beautiful, so innocent. She said they were soul mates, that they belonged together. According to Allie, Livvie was lying. And Livvie insisted that Allie was lying. He just didn't know what to do.  
  
Ed and James watched Rafe from the large viewing screen that was located in the room that was neither Heaven nor Hell. "You're not going to win you know," said James as he watched Rafe. "That Livvie is good. She has him trapped in her web of lies, and she was smart enough to weave just enough of the truth in her tale to make it believable."  
"I still have faith James. Faith in Allison and Rafe's love. They'll find their way back to each other, I'm sure of it."  
"Remember, you gave your solemn promise **not** to interfere," said James.   
"Yes, a promise that should be null and void after the stunt you pulled. Erasing his memory was a nasty trick James."  
"Nevertheless, you gave your word."  
"Yes, I have my word, _I_ will not interfere. But I also believe in miracles. This will work out James, mark my word."  
  
Rafe left the park and started to walk aimlessly. After a short walk, he finds himself near the barn where Allison's shop used to be, and the woods where Livvie found him.  
"If only I could just remember," he said out loud. He sat down on a fallen log and looked up at the sky. "Please, I need your help. I can't do this alone. I know the answers, the truth, are inside me. I just need a way to unlock the secrets. I need to know who I am."  
  
The sky darkened and the roar of thunder filled the air, and lightning hit the sky. Rafe stood up and turned to seek shelter in the barn when he bumped into a woman. She was dressed in white, and had dark hair and eyes. "Come on," he said to the woman. "A storm is coming, we need to get out of here."  
"Rafe," she said. "Please wait."  
"You know me?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."  
"Who I am is not important. I was sent here to give you the answers you seek."  
"What? What kind of a joke is this?" Rafe asked angrily.  
"You asked for help and for answers, I am here to help you find them."  
  
"Who **are** you?" demanded Rafe. "What do you know about me?"  
"Rafe, before I leave, I want to ask a favor of you. Please tell Ian and Danny that I am watching over them."  
"How do you know Ian and Danny? Who are you? Please, won't you answer my questions?"  
"All the answers you seek Rafe Kovich, can be found in the barn." Rafe turned to look at the old barn, and when he turned back to look at the woman, she had disappeared. The skies opened up and a torrential rain began to fall.   
  
He ran to the barn and opened the door, seeking shelter. An old lantern sat on a table. Stinking a match, he lit the lamp, and the barn was filled with a soft golden light. "Ok," he said, "The answers are in the barn. I guess now is a good time to start looking." He didn't have to look hard for on the counter where on another table was a book. He walked over to the table, placed the lamp on it and picked up the book. He opened it up and inscribed on the first page was his name. Turning the pages, he leafed through the book. The events recorded in the beginning of the book meshed with what he did remember, his life as a vampire slayer and tracking the evil Caleb.  
  
James turned towards Ed, fury on his face. "Your word, you gave me your word, this makes our deal a forfeit. I get your soul and your son's soul."  
"I don't think so James," said Ed smiling.  
"You said you wouldn't interfere."  
"And I didn't. I didn't give Rafe his journal. I had nothing to do with it. I told you I believe in miracles, and what you just witnessed was a miracle."  
"You told her to bring him the book, I know you did," said a furious James.  
"No, I did not tell her to do any such thing James. Every soul on Earth has a guardian angel, and Rafe's angel gave him the book.  
"By whose authority? Who would allow such a thing to happen? You oversee the guardian angels. It had to be you."  
"James, do not forget the higher authority that I answer too. The decision to give Rafe his journal came from God, not from me."  
  
Fury twisted James' face. He had gambled and lost. He hadn't counted on this wager capturing the interest of the Supreme Being. Ed looked at him and correctly interpreted his thoughts. "Shall we wait and see how the story plays out, or did you wish to forfeit your wager now?" he asked James.   
"By all means, lets watch the drama unfold." Both men turned back to the television screen to watch.  
  
"I died," Rafe said. "Lucy was telling the truth. Caleb killed me, and I came back her as angel. As he spoke, the memories of his time in Port Charles, and his time with Allison came flooding back. "Oh God," he whispered. "Allison, what have I done?" He closed the book and extinguished the lamp and ran out into the rain. He made his way to Lucy's house and pounded on the door. Allison opened the door and looked at Rafe, leaning against the doorframe, the torment and anguished etched on his face.  
"You remember," she said.  
He reached out, and pulled her into his arms, "Angel," he whispered just before he kissed her.


End file.
